


Blackhand, Dark Eyes

by IBlameItOnTheKenways



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: And Basso is Nice as well, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, Blindness, But Garrett is Blind and That is a Problem, Cynicism, Disability, Disabled Character, Erin is nice, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Started With the Bad Tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlameItOnTheKenways/pseuds/IBlameItOnTheKenways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett has temporary blindness. He doesn't know it's temorary and doesn't know how to deal with it, so Erin and Basso help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackhand, Dark Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded form mobile, so probably looks stupid. I'll fix that later.

Garrett woke up.  
Well, at least he thought he did.  
He was surronded by darkness, but this darkness wasn't like the shadows that usually embraced him. This was different.  
The shades that hid him from the eyes of others provided protection, but the eternal blackness around him felt empty and unfamilliar. 

Garrett sat up.  
Nothing changed.  
He blinked.  
Still nothing.  
He closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them.  
Nothing, but black  
He was scared.

Trying to remember how he got there wasn't easy. His head was pounding, and the heart inside him beated like it was ready to brust from his chest. Somehow he recalled a few things, but everything was a blur.  
A pair of earrings, hiding in a closet, a maid, guards, running, something breaking, falling, pain, darkness.  
The pain and the darkness were still there, and Garrett was sure that guards were around as well.  
The thief tried to calm himself and focus on the task to get back to Basso and give him his fucking earrings.  
Then he could figure out why he couldn't see a damned thing.  
He knew the city like the back of his hand. Every buliding and street was well-known to him, he knew where the guards patrolled, but all of that knowledge was useless without his sight.  
Afterall knowing things was never enough in this city.  
But he had to try.  
He got up slowly and starded walking in what he thought was the right direction. He held out his hand in case something of someone would be in his way. After a couple of steady steps that seemed like an eternity his palm collided with a wall.  
Then he traced the bricks of it until they ended and stepped out onto the street.  
This was a terrifing experiment.  
There was a lot uncertanity in walking without seeing. He felt like he was a Magpie without wings, unable to fly, and hence useless.  
He was blind.  
And blind thieves won't survive for long.  
He wondered what would happen if he survives the way back to Basso.  
He wondered what would happen if he didn't.  
It didn't matter. If he couldn't figure out what caused his loss of vision he was dead either way.

He barely got out of the alley he was in when he heard the light tapping of a feet behind him.  
"Haven't seen you in a while, Garrett"  
Oh. Not her again. She can't see me like this.  
It was Erin, and she sounded cheerfull. Well, as cheerfull as she could sound after everything that happened. She probably haven't seen Garrett walking into a wall and stumbling on his own feet, nor the terror on his face.  
He didn't answer. He didn't turn around either.  
"Is something wr-" she stopped mid-sentence, noticing the blood on the groung at her feet. She stared at the man before her, seeing that his cloak and hood where soaked with probably the same thing.  
She walked up to him and placed her hand at his shoulder.  
Garrett turned around to face her, but he didn't look into her eyes.  
His eyes were moving, searching for them.  
"Are you alright?"  
Stupid question. She knew Garrett would say yes anyway, but the way the man looked at her -or didn't looked at her- made Erin worried.  
Suprisingly he shook his head, and said "No." His voice was hoarse and shaky, which unsettled the girl even more than the answer itself.  
His gaze settled at Erin chin, like he didn't know where to look.  
He seemed tired, anxious and sad and maybe scared.  
He smelled like blood and sweat.  
He looked like shit. Or more than that. He looked pathetic.  
She opened her mouth to ask why.  
One part of Garrett wanted to run. Run as fast as he could, away from Erin, the shame, the headache and the blindness. The other part wanted to ask for help, cry and hug the girl in front of him.  
He decided to run.  
Then he ran into a pole. Erin tried not to giggle, but failed. The situation was nothing if not comic.  
"What the fuck are you doing, are you blind?"  
She howled with laughther. But when Garrett lifted his head and looked at her- no, not at her, beside her she realized she was right.  
Garrett was blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is where it starts.   
> I plan to write three chapters, but there might be more.  
> ....Or I'll never finish it because Erin is so out of character that it hurts.   
> I usually avoid conversations, but I don't think I can do that in this fanfic.   
> But I'm having fun writing this and I would be glad if someone would leave a comment even if this is the worst thing they ever read.


End file.
